Toddler Troubles
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Cordelia and Misty are having some trouble with there little girl while Cordelia is held up with her pregnancy. Chapters to follow! Based off a tumblr prompt that I altered a bit. Very Fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia was well into the third trimester of her pregnancy, and was having trouble getting around the academy on her own.. Her feet ached and her ankles were always swollen. Misty was always helping her out of bed and with rubbing her back, trying to relieve the older woman of her pain. Things were kept quiet around the academy. Everyone knew of the Supreme's troubles and did not want to add to them, except for their daughter Lily.

Lily was six now. Feeling neglected, she began to act out as all young children do. She felt that Misty and Cordelia only cared about the new baby on the way, no matter how much Misty was with her. She hated the thought of the new baby. At first she was excited for the little girl who would be coming out of her loving mothers tummy in nine months, then she began to feel the short end of the stick. Cordelia was in bed most of her days now. Her pregnancy had become complicated. She was in a lot of pain most of the time and young Lily didn't understand that. She felt that her mommy was just neglecting her. Misty tried to explain that Cordelia still loved her very much and wanted to play with her, but couldn't. When she became angry she would light curtains on fire. She could not control it. She began being mean to other girls, and threw tantrums when she did not get her way. Misty always tried to calm her down. She would bring her into the garden to show her better ways of dealing with her emotions, that was until Cordelia needed Misty. Lily resented the new baby that was on the way. She wished Cordelia had never gotten pregnant. She wanted her mommy back.

It was a warm summer night, and Myrtle had brought all the girls to the theater to see a Broadway show to give the women a break. Cordelia hobbled down the stairs wincing with every step she took. Her back and feet were killing her. Misty could see it in her lovers face. She ran to the stairs grabbing Cordelia's hand and supporting her the rest of the way down. When they arrived at the bottom Misty faced Cordelia.

"Hey I still love ya as big as you are. You are still my beautiful 'Delia."

Cordelia smiled and kissed the woman she loved dearly.

Misty walked Cordelia the rest of the way to the kitchen and helped her sit down.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?" Cordelia asked facing Lily with a smile.

"Well mama I colored you a picture and I helped Aunty Myrtle with the bigger girls."

Cordelia smiled at her beautiful daughter sitting in the chair next to her. She leaned in and kissed the top of Lily's head. Her little girl had a hot temper like her other mother but she loved her no matter what. She thought of all the sleepless nights from when Lily was an infant, and laughed at the thought of all the small moments when her and Misty had freaked out, worried that something they were doing wrong. She couldn't wait to do it all over again, no matter how much pain she was in.

Misty came over to the table with the vegetarian lasagna Myrtle had left in the oven for them. Misty could not cook and everyone including herself knew it. She didn't mind much because Cordelia always made great food. She sat down at the table and began to serve her wife and daughter. Looking at Cordelia she could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were shining with tears. She was trying to hold them back but it was hard.

"Hey Lily why don't you go get that picture you colored before we eat so you can show Mama Dee okay?"

Lily left the table in a hurry, excited to get her artwork and show it off. With that Misty anxiously turned towards Cordelia.

"What's hurting you 'Delia?"

"Everything. My back feels like its being stabbed over and over again. I want to be able to sit down here and eat like a family, but the pain is excruciating."

Within seconds Misty was out of her chair holding Cordelia close letting Cordelia cry into her chest.

"It wasn't like this with Lily. I didn't feel this much pain. What if the doctors are wrong and something really is going on. What if im doing it wrong?"

Cordelia's crying became more intense now worrying Misty. She didn't like when Cordelia got all worked up. All the anxiety and stress wasn't good for the baby.

"You aren't doin a thing wrong Dee. Our little girl is fine in there okay? I know it hurts baby and I know this is hard for you, so I'm gonna take you upstairs. We can eat together another night when you aren't hurtin as much."

With that Lily walked in the room running to the table with her drawing.

"Mama look!" the little blonde haired girl was filled with pride as she tried to show the two women her drawing.

"Lily baby, im gonna take Mama Dee upstairs, she aint feelin well. I'll be right down. Stay put alright?"

This angered Lily. It had been a while since she felt like she being paid attention to. Everything was about the baby Cordelia would soon be having. Not being able to control her anger, the doorway suddenly lit up like a house that was covered in gasoline. Misty jumped back pulling Cordelia with her. Cordelia stumbled and fell lightly to the floor. Misty jumped up from making sure Cordelia was okay and ran to the fire extinguisher. The originally crème colored doorway had been burned to black. Cordelia was leaning against the counter, her hand a little burnt from the fire. Misty scared with anger began to yell.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT. I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO SPEAK INSTEAD OF LIGHTING THINGS ON FIRE. YOUR MOTHER GOT BURNED AND THANKFULLY IT WASNT THAT BAD. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Lily cowered in the corner afraid of Misty. Misty never got that angry. Not around her at least. She had never been yelled at like that. She could see how wrong she was for lighting the doorway on fire but she couldn't help it. She was mad.

"I, I'm sorry mama."

Cordelia leaned against the counter running her hand under cold water soothing the burn. Turning her head she looked at Misty.

"Misty its fine she didn't mean it. She just got upset. Its okay, I know the feeling. I used to get that feeling from my mother. She feels like I'm never around because well I havent been. Its my fault I should learn to just deal with the pain and be down here more. Don't worry about my hand. I'll be alright."

Hearing these words come from her mother's mouth, Lily began to cry. Running to Cordelia she hugged her legs and wept.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry. I'm mad at the new baby. She's takin you away from me mommy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you a boo boo. I love you please don't be mad."

Hearing those words come from her daughters mouth broke her heart. Tears began to run down Cordelia's face. She couldn't stand the thought of her daughter feeling neglected. That's why she had been acting out. It all began to make sense. Misty picked up Lily and kissed her head.

"Mama Dee is right here and so am I. She's just feeling sick. It aint the babies fault. She loves you. Don't you doubt that. Dont go lightin things on fire when you get mad, alright? You could really hurt someone bad."

Lily nodded and Cordelia took their little girls hand in hers rubbing her thumb over her daughters pale warm skin.

"I love you my little Lily. You have to stop with these tantrums and this fire stuff okay baby? I'm right here and I am not going anywhere."

Both women kissed the girl's head. Misty looked at Lily smiling at the little girls runny red nose. She picked up a tissue from the counter and wiped her daughters nose.

"I'm gonna bring your mama upstairs, alright Lil?"

Before Lily could respond Cordelia spoke.

"No Mist I think I'll stay down here. I'm okay."

"You sure 'Dee?"

Lily peered up at her two mothers as they discussed the situation hoping that Cordelia would stay downstairs and eat dinner with them

"Yes. There is no place id rather be that with you both."

With that they walked to the table and sat down. Lily felt bad about what she had done when she saw Cordelia's had. The burn was minor, but it was visible.

"Mama 'Dee and Mama Mist?" the little girl spoke up.

Both women looked at the tiny girl sitting between them.

" I'm gonna draw you pictures when I'm mad. Is that a good thing to do?"

They smiled and in sync replied with a yes.

"Oh and Mama Mist, I uh took your Stevie music. It's under my bed."

Proud of her daughter for being honest she shook her head and smiled.

"I know, I was waitin for you to tell me yourself. I expect that back after dinner. I can't live without it another day little lady."

With that Cordelia laughed and felt the baby kick. She lowered her hands to her stomach smiling. This was her family, and no amount of pain could take the happiness and love she felt away. Not even toddler troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia slowly hobbled up the stairs. It was midnight in the academy and she couldn't sleep. She had been sitting on the sofa in the lounge, and was reading when the pain started. It was hard to stand or walk these days with the pregnancy being so complicated, but this pain was different. Something was wrong.

Earlier that night Misty insisted Cordelia retire to the bedroom, but the supreme told her that she couldn't sleep. She told Misty to go catch up on some rest and she would meet her upstairs later. Then the pain started. Cordelia was beginning to regret telling Misty to go. Reaching the top of the stairs, she slowly walked towards the door to their room. Every step draining the supreme more and more. Something began to trickle down her leg. She slowly reached down and brought her hand to her inner thigh, trying to see what had caused this feeling. Her hand was covered with crimson colored blood. She was shaking now. She leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down afraid of what was happening. She couldn't lose this baby. Trying to stay calm she called for Misty. No one was coming. Again she screamed trying to awake her lover, who was a heavy sleeper. Lily heard her mothers calls and hopped down from the big bed her mothers always shared. Opening the door she saw Cordelia propped up against the wall.

"Mommy whats wrong?"

"Baby go get Mama Mist Okay?"

Feeling something was wrong Lily became scared. Her mother's voice was shaking, and she didn't look well. She ran into the women's room shaking Misty trying to wake her up.

"Mama! Mama!"

Misty opened her eyes, confused to what was going on.

"Mommy Dee is on the floor mama. She told me to get you."

Misty dashed out of the bed as fast as she could. Misty frantically ran out of the bedroom to Cordelia. Cordelia was still laying against the wall. The swamp witch could see the blood on the floor between her lovers legs. Cordelia was crying now, afraid for their baby's life.

"Mist, call 911. I think, I think I'm losing the baby."

Misty kissed Cordelia's forehead and ran to Zoey's room in a panic. Bursting through the door, she woke up the young witch.

"You need to call 911, an get Lily. 'Delia is bleeding, I think were losin it."

The swamp witch had tears in her eyes. Zoey got up and ran to the phone making the call as fast as she could. Misty ran back to Cordelia and kissed her forehead. She brought her close holding the weeping woman. Their fingers were interlocked, both of them trying to stay as calm as they could.

"Dee that baby ain't going no where okay? That's our baby and its gonna be okay."

Cordelia tried to calm down nodding and agreeing with the swamp witch. She was scared. Originally were complications with the pregnancy, what if they were losing it now. What if this was it?

Cordelia latched on to Misty keeping her close. Misty held her afraid that if Cordelia didn't stop bleeding, this would be the last time she could hold her. She brought the woman's lips to hers afraid of what could happen.

"I love you Dee, no matter what happens okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

The EMT's entered the academy running up the long staircase. They brought the stretcher beside Cordelia. The EMT examined Cordelia. Looking at Misty, he tried to keep her calm.

"This is not good, but it will be alright. Were going to do everything we can for her alright?"

Misty nodded trying to settle the tears that lined her deep ocean eyes. Cordelia squeezed Misty's hands as the men set up the stretcher. Misty cupped her cheek and kissed her lips hard. Putting her forehead to Cordelia's, Misty looked into her eyes.

"I love you Dee, I'll be here the whole way."

The men approached them and helped Cordelia on to the stretcher. Misty did not let go of her hand. She was afraid if she did he could lose her. Zoey yelled and ran after Misty. She had a jacket and the bag they had filled with clothing for the day Cordelia would go into labor, in her hands.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, just watch Lily. Tell her it'll be okay. Tell her we love her okay?"

Before Zoey could respond Misty grabbed the jacket and bag and was out the door. She ran into the ambulance placing her hand back in Cordelia's, who was now crying in fear and pain.

They were soon at the hospital, being rushed through the emergency room entrance. Instantly the doctors took Cordelia in for examination, Misty still at Cordelia's side. The doctors looked at the nurses weirdly giving them the message to ask Misty to wait in the waiting room. The nurse walked to Misty, who still cradled the fragile woman's hand in hers.

"Ma'am, we've got her now. You need to wait outside so the doctors can do everything to make sure she is okay."

Misty tried to object, but Cordelia looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"I love you Misty, its time for them to do their job now. I love you okay? You go and wait out there and I will see you soon. I promise."

The doctors gave Misty room so she could get closer to her lover.

"You don't let go. Don't you dare leave me Dee. You hold on alright? I love you. I'll be waitin."

With that she kissed Cordelia showing her love for the beautiful woman before her. She then walked towards the small door leaving Cordelia on the hospital bed. Scared, Misty walked to a chair in the waiting room with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't lose Cordelia, not after all they had overcome. Not after Lily. She wouldn't be able to live without her. That woman was the love of her life. That woman was her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and Misty's worry only increased. A nurse hadn't spoken to her for over thirty minutes now. She sat in the chair looking at the clock. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Anything could be happening to Cordelia and Misty wouldn't know. Cordelia could be crying out for Misty and she wasn't there. The thoughts bombarded the swamp witches mind and left her distraught. She felt alone and scared. Cordelia was always the strong one, but now Misty had to be. Becoming too anxious to the point of crying, Misty went to the nurses desk.

"I, I'm really lost here. I aint never been to a hospital. I just need to know if my girlfriend is okay. I need to know."

The nurse could see the desperation in Misty's eyes and felt sympathetic.

"Whats her name?"

"Cordeila Foxx, or Goode. I don't know what she puts down now. We never talked about if she still uses Foxx."

"Ma'ma, we don't have a Cordelia Foxx or Goode."

Misty feeling panicked began to cry.

"No she's here. She is here. I brought her here."

"We have a Cordelia Day. Is that her?"

Misty's mouth dropped open in utter surprise. She hadn't told Cordelia to put that down. Yes legally they had papers filled out and were technically married, but no one knew that. They didn't consider it marriage until they were to have the ceremony. Misty looked down at her shaking hands. She could still feel the outline of Cordelia's fingers in the spaces between hers. That feeling is something Misty could never forget. Slowly she looked up choking back tears of joy and fear.

"Is she, is she okay?"

"Shes in surgery right now. I can ask for an update if you would like."

Misty nodded and thanked the woman. She walked back to the small chair in the corner of the waiting room, anticipating her update. Feeling anxious still, Misty took out Cordelia's phone, and began to look for Zoey's phone number. It was two in the morning now, should she call? She needed to hear Lily's voice. She needed some form of sanity. She clicked the call button and it began to ring. Misty's breaths became shorter and more panicked as she waited for Zoey to answer. By the third ring the swamp witch could feel herself losing hope of taking to her daughter. Then the ringing stopped. Zoey had answered the phone.

"Hello?" Zoey mumbled half asleep.

"Is Lily there? Is she okay? Can I talk to her?"

Misty tried to contain herself. All she could think about was all of the bad things that could happen to Cordelia. Hearing their little girls voice would take that away. She needed Lily.

"Were laying in your bed. She cried for about an hour after you guys left, but she is calm now. She finally fell asleep just a little while ago. You sure you wanna wake her Misty?"

Misty took a deep breath contemplating the options. She tried to think about what Cordelia would do, but all she needed was to hear their little girls voice.

"Wake her for me Zoe, I just, wake her please."

Zoey could hear the urgency in Mistys voice. She had never heard the swamp witch so broken. There was a small mumbling over the phone and then Misty heard sleepy breaths.

"Hey babygirl its Mama Mist. You being good for Aunt Zoey?"

"Yeah mama. You comin home soon? You and Mommy Dee?"

"Hopefully soon babygirl. Mommy Dee would love to talk to you right now but she can't so she wants you to know she loves you lots. You get back to sleep now okay? Sweet dreams my little lady bug. We love you very much."

"I love you mama Mist, I love you mommy Dee."

With that, Misty hung up and began to cry again. How could she raise that little girl on her own without Cordelia? Cordelia was their rock, what now? Just then a doctor began to approach Misty. She could feel her legs shaking as she stood up. The doctor looked concerned, striking fear into Misty, making it almost impossible to stay standing.


	4. Chapter 4

The surgeon slowly approached the swamp witch. He was short, and any hair that he could possibly have had, was covered by a scrub cap. The lines in his forehead showed hidden feelings of concern, that stuck Misty and sent shivers down her spine. You could tell he was a profound man by the way he held himself as he walked. For Misty it felt like he was taking years to get there, like the space between them was an ocean. When they came face to face Misty stood silent waiting for the man to speak.

"Are you Ms. Day?"

"Uh yes."

Misty's breathing increased rapidly, scared for what she was about to hear. What if Cordelia didn't make it. What if he was delivering the news that would ruin her life. What if Cordelia made it and the baby didn't? These thoughts raced through Misty's mind as the man stood in front of her. He could tell she was deep in thought, for her eyes were glazed over.

"Ms. Day?"

Misty snapped out of it ready to hear the news that could change her life.

"Originally there were complications in her pregnancy. Your normal doctor told me you both knew that. When she came in here she had lost a lot of blood, indicating that she was having a miscarriage. When we brought her into the O.R. , expecting neither of them to survive due to blood loss. Cordelia was weak and we had to restart her heart when we first got in there. Her heart started again soon after, and we continued to work on her. The baby was in extreme distress, and our OB did her best to get the baby out as fast as possible. There were complications but we took extreme measures, and your baby is now in the NICU. Cordelia is in the ICU due to the complications during surgery. You can see her now if you would like."

Misty flung her arms around the doctor thanking him endlessly. She released him from showing her appreciation, glad to know both Cordelia and their baby were both alive.

"I, Id like to go see her now."

The doctor lead her into a small lit room where Cordelia laid peacefully. She was pale and looked fragile. Misty was afraid to touch her, afraid she would break her as if she were a porcelain doll. She sat beside the hospital bed remembering the last time they had been in the hospital. That was when Lily was born, and things defiantly were nothing like this. There was an IV in Cordelia's hand, which left the swamp witch uneasy. She slipped her hand into Cordelia's feeling calm for the first time that night. Ignoring the IV she brought her lips to the older woman's hand kissing it lightly. Cordelia stirred in her sleep groaning in pain. Misty laid her head next to the woman's arm hoping she would wake up soon. She needed to hear that voice. Exhausted from crying she fell asleep in the chair with her head still on the hospital bed, beside the fragile woman's arm. Things were okay. Then she felt something. Something startling.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty woke up to a hand on her shoulder. She was being shaken by a nurse. Monitors were going off around her. She looked up confused and half awake. Doctors were sticking tubes down Cordelia's throat. Misty jumped up and leaned against the wall. She knew this was bad. She had watched medical shows before with the supreme, and they only stuck tubes down a persons throat when it was bad. She was pushed out of the room, the door closing in her face. Just an hour ago everything seemed to be okay, but now everything was falling apart again. The nurse from the front desk earlier, who was now off duty, saw Misty and brought her to a chair near by. She could tell the young woman had never been in a situation like this. When Misty finally lifted her head out of her hands, the woman looked at her with sympathy. She could see how much this was crushing the young swamp witch, and felt obligated to help.

"Im supposed to go home to my wife now. Other nurses around here might now know how to handle your situation, but I do. My shift is over, but I would much rather show you something that will make you feel better."

Misty nodded letting the woman know it was alright to take her wherever they were going. She needed something to distract her. She needed Cordelia to be okay, but tonight that didn't seem to be happening. The nurse led her down a long, sterile smelling hall. The hospital seemed quiet, except for the monitors, and casual noise from televisions that had been left on. The nurse opened two colorful doors.

"This is the pediatric ward. Your daughter was released from the NICU. She's doing well on her own. I thought maybe you would like to see her. She needs someone right now, and so do you."

Misty said nothing. All she could feel was pain. This was supposed to be a happy day, but everything turned really bad really fast. The nurse could see the pain in her eyes. She grabbed the woman's hand and tried to reassure her that Cordelia was in good hands.

"I know this is tough, but there is a little girl in there who cant wait to meet her mommy."

Misty smiled slightly and nodded. The nurse told Misty to stay put, and went through a door. Slowly, she rolled out a tiny red nosed baby wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"She's been really fussy. Do you want to hold her?"

Misty smiled with tears in her eyes. She hadn't known the sex of the baby. They had decided to keep that a surprise. Misty gazed at the tiny bundle of joy.

"You can pick her up. After all, that is your daughter."

The swamp witch slowly leaned down lifting the infant from the small bed. Cupping her head, Misty brought her up to her face. She looked in her daughters chocolate-brown eyes. They were like Cordelia's. She was perfect, just like her mother. She brought her lips to the babies head kissing it softly, and holding her close. Cradled in her arms, the infant began to fuss. Misty slowly rocked back and forth trying to sooth the tiny baby girl.

"She's a little underweight, but she is alright. They released her from the NICU because she is stronger than they thought she would be. She's a month early from what it seems."

Misty looked up at the nurse and tried to speak.

"I know. No need to thank me."

Misty smiled and looked down bringing her finger to the babies cheek slowly caressing it. That always got Lily to calm down, when she was a baby.

"Did you and your wife talk about names?"

"Sorta. Sarah Beth, or at least that's what Cordelia wants, but I want to wait. She's gonna wake up, she's strong. I want to name our little girl together. What if she likes another name? I'm gonna wait. This is our little girl, and we should do this together."

Misty's eyes instantly went back to her beautiful new daughter. The infants fingers gripped around Misty's pinky, as the swamp witch swayed back and forth, trying to sooth her. Her eyes began to flutter closed, and the little angel drifted off in her mothers arms. The surgeon slowly walked in heading towards the nurse. Misty was too captivated by the beauty of her new daughter to notice. Everything seemed okay with the infant in her arms. She made small noises as she slept against Misty, making the swamp witch smile. As long as she focused on the baby, it would be okay. It had to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

The nurse walked over to the blonde and slowly began to speak.

"Cordelia was allergic to a medication that they had been giving her. It wasn't listed down on her medical forms, they couldn't have known. Her throat closed up, constricting her airway, making it impossible to breathe. She went into shock. Her heart has been seriously strained from all of the stress of surgery, but she is still going strong. They pumped her full of new medication, but it has not fully kicked in yet. She is on a ventilator until her throat opens up enough that she is able to breathe on her own. I can take you to see her now if you'd like, or we can stay here a little while longer. She is still asleep, and like I said, she is not breathing on her own. It might be frightening, but she's going to be okay as far as we know."

Misty looked at her daughter and lowered her back into the small bed. She was sleeping peacefully now, her tiny fingers clenched making tight fists. The swamp witch smiled thinking about how Cordelia would make a joke about it if she were awake right now.

"She gets those little fighting fists from you Misty Day." She'd say.

She could hear the supreme's voice echo in her mind. The nurse returned the baby to the room and brought Misty to her wife.

Misty sat in the chair taking the supremes hand in hers once again. Cordelia was hooked up to a million machines, each making a its own obnoxious noises. She looked at the supremes closed eyes and kept praying they would open and everything would be okay. The swamp witch stood up and walked to where the woman's head was positioned. She leaned down and began to whisper into the fragile blondes ear.

"You don't give up on me okay? You don't give up on us. You promised you wouldn't so don't you dare go, you got that? Our baby is healthy an safe, an now its your turn to get that way. You fight for her, for Lily, for me. I love you, please just fight. We've gotten through so much. The seven wonders, the attacks on the coven, Lily gettin really sick. We've been through everythin together. Don't you leave me now Delia. I, I don't think I could make it without you."

Tears were steaming down the swamp witches face now, staining the hospital bed pillow. Memories began to flood into her mind. They had truly been through so much. Misty died in Cordelia's arms and came back. This couldn't be the end.

"God I swear if this is how I made you feel when I died, I don't know how you stayed strong. All I know is you can't die Dee. You can't."

The tall blonde pressed her face into the pillow sobbing. She couldn't contain herself. This pain was something she had never felt. Being burned didn't feel half as bad as this. She could feel Cordelia slipping through her fingers, and all she wanted was to hold on tighter. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back. Afraid of who it was, Misty looked up, only to meet Cordelia's scared confused open eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia began to choke on tube from the ventilator. She was trying to breathe but the tube was blocking her airway. She began to panic in fear. Misty sprung into action, running frantically into the hall calling for a nurse.

"She's chokin, someone help please. Something is wrong. Please help!"

A nurse ran towards the room calling for a doctor. The doctor ran into the room after the nurse hurrying to the bed. He turned off the ventilator trying to remove the tube from Cordelia's throat as fast as possible. Cordelia was still choking despite his efforts to remove it fast. The doctor began to speak to her trying to calm her down.

"Were taking it out now. You are in the hospital, everything is alright now."

Cordelia nodded her head trying to stay calm. Her hands gripped the mattress as the doctor tried to pull the tube out. Misty stood in the corner afraid of what was going on. Cordelia was awake, but choking. It made no sense. The young blonde could only think of the worst. Seconds later the doctor successfully removed the tube allowing Cordelia to breath. She coughed as air swelled into her lungs. The nurse walked over to Misty trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

"She was fighting the ventilator. That is a good thing. You can go over to her. She is okay now."

Misty slowly walked over to weak supreme with fear. Cordelia looked into Misty's eyes puzzled to why the young witch looked so frightened. The supreme opened her mouth to speak but was hushed by Misty's finger on her lips.

"Shh, don't speak, not yet."

With that, the swamp witch stared into Cordelia's eyes, cupping her face in her rough hands. She leaned down bringing her lips to Cornelia's. She kissed her passionately for a while. As of an hour ago Misty didn't believe she would ever have the chance to do this again. Now that she could, she wasn't going to let it go to waste. Not understanding this sudden burst of affection, Cordelia continued to kiss her back. She didn't understand what exactly was going on, all she knew is the love of her life was with her, and that made everything okay. The swamp witch released Cordelia's lips and stared into her eyes again.

"You don't do that ever again."

"Do what?" Cordelia choked out, trying to clear her throat.

"You don't leave me again. I thought I lost you. Don't you do that ever again."

The supreme could hear her lover's voice shaking. She could hear the concern and the hurt. Slowly Cordelia began to remember what had happened before she arrived at the hospital. She reached down feeling her stomach for the baby. There was nothing. The big bump was no longer there. Panicked she looked at Misty for answers. Tears swelled in her eyes as she thought the worst possible thing, she lost it. Misty grabbed Cordelia's hand, removing it from her stomach.

"She's in the pediatric section, if that's what they call it. She's safe, sleepin in a little bed. She looks like you Dee."

Misty held the supreme's hand tight, still shook up about everything that happened.

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah Dee, we got another beautiful baby girl."

Cordelia smiled and tried to lift herself to kiss Misty.

"No baby, you lay there. Its been a long night. I don't need you hurtin yourself."

With that Misty kissed the woman again. Cordelia shifted and moved over patting the empty space next to her.

"Lay with me."

"I never thought I'd be able to again," Misty whispered as she slowly climbed into the small hospital bed.

"Why?"

"You, you almost died Dee. You almost died and, and I thought-"

Tears welled in the swamp witches eyes for the millionth time that night. Misty's chest began to feel tight as she let her emotions get the best of her. She couldn't handle thinking of losing Cordelia again. She couldn't even handle talking about it. The supreme leaned in and looked into the younger woman's soft blue eyes.

"I'm right here."

She kissed Misty passionately silencing her. She could feel the younger woman's tears tricking down her face. She wiped them away and kissed her nose. The swamp witch was shaking now trying to calm down. Cordelia wrapped her arms around her bringing her close to her chest. She kissed Misty's head trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promised you that."

Misty looked up and gave Cordelia a half-smile. She pushed back the supreme's hair and held her tight, still afraid of what could happen.

"I love you Delia, but I'm not the strong one. I couldn't do it. I kept brakin down."

"You did do it baby, and you are the strongest woman I have ever known. It's all okay now."

Cordelia kissed the young blondes head again, trying to comfort her. She knew the feeling of losing the one she loved. In fact she knew it well. She remembered when Misty had died in her arms. She never wanted her to have to feel that pain, but tonight Misty did feel that way, and all Cordelia could do was remind her that it was all okay now. There was a knock on the door and both the woman looked up from each others eyes trying to see who it was. The nurse from earlier was in the doorway with a tiny bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The nurse slowly approached the couple laying in bed.

"I asked them to stay an extra shift so I could bring you your baby. Only seems right now that I've been helping your wife all night."

Misty smiled at the nurse and turned towards Cordelia.

"This woman has been really good. She stayed here for us Dee. She's got a wife too."

Cordelia looked up at the woman and thanked her. The nurse brought their baby to Cordelia's bed side. The supreme gasped, looking at their beautiful new daughter. Misty quickly lifted herself from the bed, and helped Cordelia sit up. She propped the pillows up behind the supreme trying to help her get comfortable. She went over to the tiny crib and lifted the baby in to her arms. She looked at the awake and alert infant and smiled. She brought her lips to the newborns ear and began to whisper.

"This is your other mommy. She's been waitin to see you."

She leaned down and kissed the infants head. Slowly, she placed their baby girl into Cordelia's arms. The supreme brought her lips to the babies head kissing it softly, and looked up at Misty.

"She's so tiny. Did I hurt her? Is it my fault she's so tiny?"

"No Dee, she's a lil underweight that's all. She's healthy though, real healthy. She's strong too, just like her mama."

Misty kissed the top of her wife's head beaming with joy.

"So what are we gonna name her because I refused to name her without you Dee."

Cordelia looked up from their little girl smiling. The baby wrapped its fingers around Cordelia's pinky, gripping it tightly.

"What do you want to name her Mist?"

"Sarah Beth, just like we talked about before."

"But you said you weren't sure."

"I am now."

Cordelia smiled and looked down again. She brought Sarah Beth's tiny hand to her lips. Misty gazed at her beautiful family beaming with pride. Everything was okay again. Cordelia and the baby were safe, and that was all she had wanted. The supreme looked up at Misty again, smiling.

"Lily, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping in our bed with Zoe."

"We should call her, let her know its okay. She knew something was wrong Mist. I know that sounds crazy, but I saw her face and she was scared. I couldn't do much, but now I can. I wanna talk to her."

"Of course Dee."

Misty reached into her pocket and pulled out Cordelia's phone, going to her recent calls. She dialed Zoey's number once again. Zoey picked up again with a sluggish voice.

"Everything okay Misty?"

"Yeah everything is alright now. Can you give the phone to Lily?"

Once again like earlier, Misty heard a muffling sound, and then the sleepy voice of her daughter.

"Mama?"

"Hey lil lady bug, someone wants to talk to you."

Misty handed the phone to Cordelia.

"Hey baby girl its me, Mommy."

"Mommy, when you comin back. I miss you lots."

"Soon my little angel, soon."

They talked for five minutes before Cordelia told Lily to get some sleep. The supreme felt proud of her little family. She especially felt proud of her wife, and the life they created. Misty put the phone on the small table next to the hospital bed and returned back to her wife and newborn.

"So Ms. Day, how our lil Lily doin? She alright?"

Misty smirked at Cordelia, who's cheeks were now turning red.

"Are you mocking me now?"

Cordelia giggled looking at her wife who was now laughing, trying to contain herself.

" Course Dee, I can't help it."

"Well Lily's alright. She was really groggy, reminded me of you when you wake up in the morning. She's catching your accent now to Mist."

Misty laughed feeling proud.

"Well that aint a bad thing. You liked it enough to marry me."

Cordelia smiled at Misty, then Sarah Beth who's hands were clenched in little fists as she slept.

"You know, she gets those little fighting fists from you Misty Day."


End file.
